What do you think?
by Cardoo23
Summary: What happens when two ninjas trained to live without feelings, develop them for each other? NarutoxTenten. Rated M for lemon. First attempt at a one-shot, really want it to to become a story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone.

I came up with this fic idea last night. It'll be a one-shot, but if I see it people like it and I have more ideas, then I'll continue it.

No more to say, here you go:

(I will go ahead and say it, though, some of the inspiration for it came from the fanfic "Bandages" by Tsurumaki. Who's an awesome writer and I can't believe I just discovered his work last night).

 _ **What Do You Think?**_

Tenten was in bed, with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. It seemed weird, how close she'd became with the man behind her. How after two months, what started out as meaningless sex, ended up into something more emotional. She wouldn't admit it, but she really felt something for Naruto. Feelings were such a hassle, always getting in the way of everything. A ninja was trained to ignore feelings, to the point where after years you just don't feel. Both of them thought they were past that point, but turns out they were not.

 _"How did we end up like this?" She thought._

She saw the clock and it was already time for him to wake up. She turned around and kissed him. She felt him smile after a few seconds. He half opened his eyes and looked at her. They were just staring at each other. After all that time, they didn't need many words.

She turned around and showed him his back, maybe to make him horny to fuck first thing in the morning. But in stead, he just nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing hotly onto it.

 _"How did we end up like this?"_

He began giving her gentle kisses, in contrast to the rougher ones he was used to giving her.

 _"How did we end up like this?"_

An unaware moan escaped her lips.

 _"How did we end up like this?"_

"Why don't you admit it?" He asked her.

She looked back at him with curiosity on her sleepy gaze.

"You're in love with me" He said and hugged her waist stronger.

She turned her gaze around and stared at the nothingness.

 _"How did we end up like this?"_

 _2 months ago:_

Naruto and Tenten were at a bar, celebrating after another successful mission. Over the course of the past months, they had been assigned a lot of missions together. And for a good reason: they made an awesome duo. After Tsunade assigned them a standard esscort mission in Mizikagure, she found out that they clicked together just fine as partners.

"Here's for another good mission, partner" Naruto said raising a shot of vodka.

"For another good mission" Tenten said and they toasted.

They drank the shot and left it on the table. After hours, they drank several shots, and a few beers, and now they were drunk beyond belief. He was telling her a story, and she laughed a lot at it, even though the story wasn't as funny as they thought it was.

At one point, the drunkness and the natural warmth of the place caused him to take of his head band and tie it around the upper part of his arm. She took a second to appreciate him: seeing Naruto without his head band was like seeing Kakashi with out his mask. And it allowed her to see him under a different glow. With the head band on, she looked at him as a fellow ninja, as her comrade, as her partner. But without it, he just looked like a normal guy, not the most powerful shinobi to ever walk the Earth. He ran a hand over his blonde, spiky hair.

"Well *hic* think I'll go home" She said drunkly.

"I'll walk you home" He said as drunk as her. "You can't even walk" And said that he stood up and tripped.

"Look who's talkin'" She said. "But fine, you can walk me home"

She helped him up and they exited the bar. She almost tripped, but he caught her. She hugged him over his shoulder to keep herself up. He wrapped his hand around her waist to do the same and they began walking home.

"So *hic* Naruto, enjoying yourself?" She asked as his grip on her waist was quite strong.

"Huh?" He asked.

She pointed at his hand and he realized.

"Oh... yeah, I can say I'm enjoyin' this"

"Yeah? Well try not to enjoy it too much"

"Why?"

"'Cause we're already here" She said and took her keys out of her pocket.

She opened the door and they both fell into her house.

"You can let go my waist now" Tenten said.

"What if I don't want to?" He said and grabbed the other side of her waist.

"Touchy, aren't you?" She asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wanna see touchy?" Naruto asked and his hands went down to her butt. "You actually have a really great ass"

"Mmm? Wanna see if you can go further?" She asked.

He leaned forward and kissed her, both of them tasting each other's booze in their breaths. He tightened his grip on her ass, making her to moan in his mouth. She unzipped his jacket and tossed it off in some place in her living room. He took care of his netshirt himself. She had seen him shirtless several times when they would settle camp for a mission, but she never really took a good look at it. He had the body most men would only dream with having.

"Enjoying the look?" He asked with a smile.

She looked up at him with the same smile. She puts her hands at his muscular chest and kept on kissing him. He grabs her by the back of her knees and drops her on the couch. He began kissing her neck.

"N-Naruto" She moaned with her hands on the back of his head.

She pulled him up by his hair and kissed him. His hard cock was rubbing against her inner thighs, making her really wet. Even though he had his pants on, rather baggy ones I might add, she could still tell that his cock was big. She put her hand inside of his pants and began rubbing his cock.

"Don't wanna keep it waiting" Tenten moaned.

He took her blouse off, revealing a black bra to his eyes. In his current state of drunkness, he couldn't take it off.

"You're wasted" She laughed.

"And you smell like vodka" He countered.

She took her bra off herself, not wanting to wait any longer. Now he had a full view of her body, at least her torso. He was amazed: her breasts were not too large, yet not too small, in short, they had the perfect size. She had a flat and well toned stomach, proving that she trained as much as he did.

"Fuck, you're beautiful" He said.

"Quit staring"

"Huh?"

"It's... embarrasing"

He laughed a bit and put his mouth at one of her breasts. He began sucking on her nipple strongly, while caressing her free breast with his right hand. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him closer against her body. He began kissing her while her breasts were pressing against his bare chest. He lowered her pants and she was left with only a pair of black panties. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her panties. He took them off and gave her a little lick.

"H-hold on" She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "Now I'm ready"

He laughed and gave her a longer lick. She bit on the pillow the second he did that. He grabbed her hips to hold her in place.

"N-Naruto... this is so good... but please fuck me" She moaned. "Don't keep me waiting"

He looked up to her with a smile. He went up, got between her legs and took his pants off. He then took his boxers off and revealed his hard cock to her eyes. She smiled at the sight of it. It was big, very big, she couldn't tell how much. She didn't care anyway, she just wanted him to fuck her. He went in slowly inside of her.

"Not a virgin, huh?" Naruto groaned.

Tenten blushed at his words. He began thrusting inside of her at a steady pace. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and began kissing him roughly. She got her tongue inside of his mouth. After several seconds they broke the kiss to take some air, with only a string of saliva linking their mouths. She didn't give him a chance to breath when she kissed him again. She began moaning in his ear, just to eage him more.

"I'm gonna cum" She moaned. "A bit more, just a bit more"

He thrusted a few more times and she came, biting strongly on the pillow not to scream. She arched her back, making his cock to go out for her. He grabbed her legs and went inside of her again.

"Don't be selfish, I wanna cum too" He groaned.

She held him closer with her arms and legs, with her breasts pressing against his strong chest, and their foreheads touching.

"You wanna cum, big boy? I can make you cum" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah? I want you to show me" He challenged her.

She began kissing him while moaning in his mouth, as she stroked the few inches of his cock that he couldn't fit inside of her.

"I'm gonna cum" He said.

She instantly bit on the pillow, just to prevent the scream. He took it and tossed it away.

"I want to hear you scream, okay?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"B-but the neighbors may fi-"

"I don't care if the entire village finds out, I just want to hear you scream"

He thrusted a few more times inside of her and came, biting on her nipple when he had his orgasm. All of this caused her to let out a loud scream, almost leaving him deaf, maybe waking up the entire neighborhood, but they didn't care now. He had his face against the curve of her neck, breathing hotly on it. She had her hands on the back of his head, and a wide smile on her face. They were both panting.

"Can you go another round?" She asked.

"Can you?" He joked.

She ironically laughed and turned them around.

"What do you wanna try now?" Tenten asked.

Naruto answered by grabbing one of her buttocks. She got the hint and got off him.

"But not here, in my bedroom" She said.

"Fine by me, baby"

He grabbed her by the back of her knees and went to her bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and she got on all fours. He took a good look at her ass, and it was even better than he expected it to be.

"Not that I don't feel flattered, but would you stop staring at it and fuck it?" She said as he was staring at her ass for about thirty seconds.

"Don't gotta ask twice" He said. "But first..."

He puts his face at her ass and began giving her a rimjob. She moaned hard at it. She held his head in place with her hand. After several minutes of giving her a rimjob, he stopped.

"There, it's loose enough now" He said.

"But a bit more help won't hurt" She said and licked the palm of her hand and began stroking his cock. "Now it's ready"

He put the tip of it at her entrance.

"You've done this before?" He asked.

"Once" She answered. "What about you?"

"Once"

He went in inch by inch, making her eyes to cross and her toes to curl. She moaned softly with her face against the bed. He began thrusting inside of her at a steady rhythm. He went to grab her hair, but as she sported buns, it was hard. So he untied both of them and let her hair to fall free. He grabbed her by her now loose hair and pulled her face up so it was closer to his.

"I like it better that way" He said as he pulled her stronger.

Her mouth opened but her brain didn't function well enough to speak or scream.

"Just say it if you want me to stop, alright?" He whispered.

"Okay" She said lowly.

He kissed her and went back to thrusting. He grabbed her left buttock while still holding her hair and gave it a spank. Even though they were both drunk, they still felt amazing, they still could feel everything that was happening.

"N-Naruto, go faster" She moaned.

He obeyed and went faster, not much, but it was enough to make her feel more pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" He groaned in her ear.

"S-so much"

She liked it so much, in fact, that she was already close to cumming.

"Naruto, I'm gonna cum" She announced.

He got closer to her and began rubbing her pussy, just to make her cum stronger and faster.

"Mmm... AHH!" She screamed with her face against the blankets as she came. "YOU'RE GONNA TEAR ME APART!"

He was very satisfyied at the big orgasm he caused her. Her moans and screams were enough to get him close to an orgasm.

"You're gonna make me cum already" He groaned.

She pulled him down for a kiss.

"You like fucking my ass, don't you?" She whispered.

"How could I not like it?" He took a hold of one of her buttocks. "It's perfect. It's so big. Can't have enough of it"

"I want you to cum inside of my ass so bad"

He thrusted a bit more and came, groaning loudly. They were both panting. She pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"That was amazing" He said as he pulled out of her and lay at her side.

He hugged her waist and kissed her. She used his chest as a pillow.

"My only regret is that I'll probably forget everything in the morning" Tenten said breaking the silence.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Wanna spend the night?" She asked.

"For sure" Naruto said and held the hand she had on his chest.

"Good night then" She said.

"Good night"

They kissed and went to sleep.

 _Next morning:_

Tenten woke up because of the headache inducing sunlight coming through the windows. She covered her face with a pillow and pulled the blankets up a bit. When she did it, the blankets were pulled back. She turned her gaze and saw a blonde, sleeping, muscular man next to her. Groggy, blurry images of the night before popped into her mind.

 _"Guess I remember it all" She thought as she bit her pinky with a pervert grin._

Naruto groaned and hugged her waist stronger.

"Stop taking all the blankets" He said groggily.

"Good morning you too, Uzumaki"

She turned around and kissed him.

"I have the mother of all hangovers" He said.

"And I have the father" She joked.

He chuckled and hugged her waist stronger.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

He nodded and buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"But I also wanna stay in bed and cuddle with you" He said as he nuzzled her neck.

When she got past the point where the sunlight gave her a massive headache, she found the warmth of it to be really nice. The sunlight and his body warmth made her impossible to go out of bed.

"Guess we'll skip breakfast" She said and began stroking his hair. "We're definitely repeating what happened last night"

"Wait 'till I don't feel like my head is being stabbed and I'll happily fuck you again"

She smirked and kissed him.

 _Back to the present:_

 _"You're in love with me" His words resonated through her mind._

She was still staring at the wall, wanting to avoid his statement. His sleepy groans woke her up from her trance. She turned around and kissed him, with her left hand on his cheek.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I have no clue" She answered. "We weren't trained to deal with feelings"

"Guess you're right" He said and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Guess I'm going too fast"

"I didn't say I don't love you, I just said I don't know how to deal with it"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come here" Tenten said and kissed him. "I have no idea what's going on inside my mind. I feel so unsure. I thought I'd never have to deal with these kinds of feelings. All those years at the academy, being trained to deal with almost any possible danger, yet we weren't trained to deal with stuff like this. Being trained to become ninjas, not to become humans with, you know, feelings"

"As a kid, that sounded amazing" He said. "Not feeling pain anymore, just serving the village. I honestly didn't think I'd ever meet a woman who'd blow my mind the way you did. I don't know, feelings seemed like something I'd never have to deal with up until I met you" He kissed her. "You got me, Tenten"

"You got me too, Uzumaki" She said as they kissed. "Look at us, acting like children"

"Then call me Peter Pan, 'cause I don't wanna grow up"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"That beautiful smile on your face when our first mission was done, we were far from being friends, but that smile... that one smile... I could see the true you, you know? All those months, all those missions, the only thing that motivated me to go on... was your smile. I dreamed with that smile, and I dreamed with being the one that caused it. And the only reason I wanted to get drunk that night was to finally have the courage to make a move. And now every day we wake up and I get to that smile first thing in the morning, and it is the last thing I see at night... phew, needed to get that one out of my chest"

"Guess we do have feelings after all"

"Guess so" He kissed her. "What should we do now?"

"What do you think?"

Naruto kissed her dearly, with passion in every single kiss.

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"It means that I love you" He said.

"And this..." She kissed him while rubbing his forearms, as he was hugging her waist. "... means that I love you too"

They stayed there, in silence, just enjoying being with eachother. The rumbling of his stomach broke that peaceful silence.

"I'll make us some breakfast, alright?" She said.

"Alright. But first..." He kissed her.

Feelings were, in fact, a hassle, but as much as they hated to admit it, and as little as it fit a ninja's life, they didn't want them to ever go away.

 **A/N: Well, first attempt at a one-shot. Hope you liked it.**

 **Fun fact: this is the first thing I've ever written within 24 hours.**

 **If the ending was quite shitty, it's because I don't really want it to end. I liked it, and I honestly really like writing with Tenten as one of the characters involved. I mean, yeah, I only wrote one chapter with her besides this one for that fic all that time ago, but you guys get the point, I think.**

 **Leave me a review with what you thought about this.**

 **Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_What Do You Think? Chapter 2._**

 _After Tenten and Naruto first had sex:_

Naruto and Tenten were making out in her kitchen, with her back against the counter, after having breakfast. Her breasts were pressing against his chest. His hands were on her lower back, holding her in place.

"Don't be so shy" She said and put his hands on her buttocks.

He gave her a hard squeeze, making her to moan inside of his mouth.

"You're getting wet, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"You have no clue" She moaned.

"Let me see"

He kneeled in front of her and began eating her out. He held her in place by holding her waist. She grabbed his hair and forced him stronger into her pussy. She lay on the counter, mainly because her legs couldn't hold her still due to their shaking. Ever since the first time they fucked, he'd always look at her when he'd eat her out, she didn't know why but she loved it.

"That's amazing, Naruto" Tenten moaned. "Harder, please"

He picked up the pace of his licks. She grabbed a huge fistful of his hair when she felt her orgasm coming.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Her answer was just cumming all over his face. He recieved all of it with a wide grin. She stood up, bent over and began kissing him while he was still kneeling.

"I could do this all day long" He said.

"But I want to give you a blowjob"

"Oh, nevermind then" He joked and stood up.

She kneeled in front of him. She took his cock and licked it from the bottom to the top, going all the way through his undervein with her tongue. He moaned and dropped his head back. She spat on his cock and jerked him off to spread all of her saliva. She took his entire length inside of her mouth and began moving her head up and down. He held her in place by just putting his hand at the back of her head. She began fingering herself and moaning, sending vibrations through his cock to add more pleasure.

"Tenten..." He groaned. "... that's..." He couldn't even form full sentences in his current bliss state.

She took him out of her mouth and began jacking him off while looking at him with a smile.

"That's good, isn't it?" She asked.

"That's... that's... FUCK!" He couldn't even finish his sentence before cumming.

Her face and breasts got covered in cum. Some of it fell on her mouth and she quickly swallowed it. She collected cum from all over her face with the five fingers of her right hand and sucked all of them.

"Liked it?" She asked.

"Loved it" He answered. "Get up here"

She stood up and he lifted her by the back of her knees. She lay on the counter and he got his cock inside of her. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and began kissing him as he thrusted inside of her.

"N-Naruto... don't stop" She moaned with her eyes half open.

He had his face against the crook her neck, kissing on it. She had both of her hands against the back of his head, locking him there.

"Gonna cum already?" Naruto asked holding her throat, as he felt her getting tighter.

"Don't you dare stop when I cum" She said holding the back of his head.

"Who said I was gonna stop?" He asked. "In fact..." And he picked up his pace.

She came all around his cock. He, as promised, didn't stop.

"You're such a squirter, aren't you?" He groaned while kissing her neck.

"Do you like it?"

"I fucking love it"

He took one of her nipples inside of his mouth and bit on it strongly, causing her to scratch his back, just the response he wanted. He began kissing her roughly. She bit his lip when he gave her a very strong thrust, drawing some blood.

"Sorry" She moaned.

He bit on her nipple strongly.

"We're even now, huh?" He groaned.

"I-I guess"

"Do you want me to cum inside of you, don't you?" He asked.

She nodded. He thrusted inside of her for a few minutes and came inside of her. She arched her back and sunk her nails deep into the skin of both of his shoulders. He was panting with their foreheads touching. She kissed him deeply.

"What do you want to do now, big guy?" Tenten whispered in his ear.

"Your choice" He said.

She got off the counter and turned around, showing her ass to him. She put her hands on the counter.

"Think I get it" He joked and put the tip of his cock at her anus.

She pulled him down for a kiss.

"I want you to go as far as you can get, okay?" She said.

He nodded and began to go in. He could fit almost his entire cock inside of her ass. Feeling satisfyied with the results he began pounding inside of her. She grabbed him by his nape and kissed him. He grabbed her neck from behind and kissed her rougher.

"You can go faster than that, can't you?" She moaned.

He picked up his pace inmensely.

"Still... not... fast... enough" She said with each thrust.

He took it as a challenge.

"Can't... even... feel it" She moaned with her forehead against the counter.

"Oh you're begging for it at this point" He said and went max speed.

"THAT'S PERFECT" She screamed.

He grabbed her by one of her buns and kissed her.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" Tenten moaned while kissing him.

He began kissing her nape, just to make her feel more pleasure. He covered her mouth just a second before she came, to avoid her from screaming again. He grabbed one of her big buttocks and gave it a loud spank.

"AH!" She screamed as he spanked her.

"You like that?"

"It's... so fucking good" She moaned.

"Let's do it again" He said and spanked her again.

"FUCK!... my ass is gonna be so red when we finish"

"I want it to be that way"

He spanked her again, earning another scream.

"I'm gonna cum so hard inside of you, baby" He groaned in her ear.

"Wait... one sec" She said and pulled him out of her.

She turned around and lay on the counter again.

"Cum all over me" Tenten said sensually.

He began jacking off by the sight of her laying down and slowly rubbing her pussy with two fingers. She pulled him down for a kiss as he kept jacking off.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he came all over her.

"Oh yeah, keep cumming all over me" She moaned as he was cumming.

When he was done, she began spreading it all over her body, or taking some on her fingers and fingering herself. She looked really hot. So hot, in fact, that he couldn't take it any longer, took her by her legs and went inside of her again.

"AH FUCK!" She screamed.

"You looked so hot there... couldn't hold back" He whispered in her ear.

She grabbed him by his back and bit his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and sunk his nails on the skin of her ass.

"You're fucking me so good" She moaned lowly. "Think I might cum already"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her.

"Don't bite me when you cum" He said.

She came and scratched his entire back.

"You didn't say anything about scratches"

"Clever" He said.

He came inside of her for the last time.

"*pant* Way to go, stud" She said.

"Thanks"

He pulled out of her and almost collapsed onto a chair. She sat on his lap and began making out with him.

"I've never felt so sore in my entire life" Tenten joked.

"But in a good way, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure"

He took her by the back of her knees and went to her bedroom. He dropped both of them on the bed. They got in a spoon position.

"Well, that was fun" He said breaking the silence.

"It really was"

It was a cold day outside, so each other's warmth felt really good. He hugged her waist stronger and got her closer to him. Sex was amazing, but that part, laying in bed, exhausted, hugging each other, was almost as good.

"You know we'll have to keep this a secret, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah" He nuzzled her neck. "But meanwhile, I'll have my fun with you"

She gave him a quick peck. She covered herself with almost all of the blankets.

"Selfish" He said as he covered himself too.

He began kissing her neck again, brushing his rough, two day shade of a beard against it.

"I need a shave don't I?" He asked.

"Nah, I like it that way" She answered.

"Do you, actually?"

She gave him a long kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Definitely"

She kissed him again.

"It's only 11:00 am, we have the rest of the day ahead of ourselves, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"I need to train a bit. And I could definitely use a sparring partner" He said.

"I'm in"

They stood up and went to dress themselves. They exited her house and headed straight for the Traning Fields.

 _At the Fields:_

"Okay, the loser has to pay lunch, alright?" He proposed.

"Deal" She said.

He began stretching and cracking the bones in his body, just to make sure he wasn't cold before the match. She followed his example and began stretching. She did a split on the floor. He got entranced by that sight.

"What?" She asked from the floor.

"Nothing, I just got an idea for later" He answered.

After ten minutes of stretching and ten other minutes of warming up, they decided they should start.

"You ready?" Tenten asked and got into her fight stance.

Naruto adjusted his head band and got into his stance as well.

"No holding back, alright?" She said.

"I never hold back"

"Remember the rules: fight ends in either a knock out or a tap out" She said.

He nodded. They charged towards each other. She frontflipped as he rolled on the floor. She threw him a punch, which he barely dodged.

 _"Almost" He thought._

They began walking in a circular way, staring intensely at each other. She winked at him with a smile, that almost made him lose focus.

 _"Don't let her get in your head, man"_

She threw a kick at him, he caught it and swept her grounded foot. He threw a punch at her while she was on the floor, but she rolled to a side and avoided it. She stood up with a quick move and quickly went towards her. She threw a side kick, but he slid on his knees under her leg. Taking advantage of his position, he threw a punch at her, but she caught his fist and tried to toss him over his shoulder, but he stayed in the ground, grabbed her by her waist arched his back and tossed her behind him.

 _"Smart move" She thought as she fell to the ground._

Tenten threw him a quick kick from the floor, but he backed away before it could reach him. He ran towards her and, as she was about to punch him, he faded and reappeared behind her, sweeping her in her ankle, making her to fall down. He jumped towards her and was about to punch her, but she faded and reappeared behind him from the air. She fell on top of him.

"Giving up?" She asked cockily.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and turned them around.

"Are you?" He asked twice as cocky.

She took a kunai out of her sleeve and attacked him with it, making a cut on his back, not too deep, but enough to make him back up. He made a cross with his fingers and two clones appeared. She took a seal and summoned a Bo. He sent one of the clones to fight, while the other helped him charge a **Rasengan.** She hit the clone on it's head and made it fall to the ground. Years ago, that would've made it disappear, but as he got stronger, so did his clones.

 _"Can't distract myself with this clone" Tenten thought as she fought the clone. "If he gets me with that Rasengan, then it's done"_

He charged the **Rasengan** shortly after. The clone dodged one of her punches, got behind of her and pinned her arms behind her back, making her unable to move. The clone that was charging the **Rasengan** grabbed the real Naruto by his right hand and leg and tossed him towards Tenten. In a quick movement and an amazing display of reactions, she jumped and flipped over the clone's head, making the **Rasengan** to connect on the clone and fading.

 _"Smartass" He thought._

She kicked him in the back as he landed, making him to grunt. She threw a kick at him while he was still on the floor but he caught it and dropped her on the floor too. He got on top of her and locked her arms and legs.

"I win" Naruto said joyful.

He kissed her, not letting her arms or legs go.

"You will pay me a steaming bowl of beef ramen" He said.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Good match, Uzumaki"

"You too"

"Let's hit the showers, alright?"

He smiled and nodded. They went to the lockers. They took their clothes off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The... shower?"

"We're alone now, you can come with me"

"Got the hint"

They went to the showers. He turned on the hot water and they got under it. He was behind her, kissing her neck, spreading soap all over her body, earning multiple moans from her.

"Wanna fuck here?" Tenten asked.

"Don't gotta ask twice" Naruto answered.

He inserted two fingers inside of her pussy. She was kissing his cheek as he was fingering her.

"That's so good" She moaned softly. "I need more... much more"

He took his fingers out of her and, before he could do anything, she took them and began sucking on them. Once she decided it was enough, she took them out of her mouth.

"Remember the idea I told you about earlier?" He asked and she nodded.

He took her right leg and put it over his shoulder. She smiled at his creativity. He got inside of her much easier in that position.

"How come we never thought about this before?" She asked.

She supported herself by grabbing the back of his neck. He began thrusting inside of her.

"Tenten... fuck... this is amazing" He moaned. "You're amazing"

She smiled and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"I want you..." She pulled him closer to her face. "... to fuck me hard against the wall"

He grabbed both of her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He pinned her against the cold wall. He held her by her ass, grabbing it tightly.

"Mmm... Naruto..." She moaned with their foreheads touching against each other's. "You're so good"

She hugged his back and put his head against her breasts. He bit on the side of her right tit and she moaned hard at it.

"I'm gonna cum already" He moaned.

"Yeah?" She kissed him.

He came inside of her with a loud groan, making her to cum as well.

"That was amazing" She said after minutes of catching some breath.

"It was" He agreed. "You owe me something, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. They went to the lockers and dressed themselves.

 _That night:_

Naruto and Tenten spent the entire day hanging around in the village, just enjoying each other's company. They got to her house. She went straight for the fridge. She looked inside of it and pulled out two cans of beer.

"Catch" She said and threw one can at him.

He catched it and opened it.

"Thanks" He said.

She sat on the table as she drank her beer. He went up to her and began kissing her. They both left their beers on the table as they kissed. She hugged his back and was about to take his shirt off, but he stopped her.

"What happens?" She asked.

"We fucked a lot today, I don't think I can go another round" He explained.

She crossed her arms in a childlike manner.

"Oh c'mon, I gave you all the cum I could possibly have inside of me, don't complain"

"*sigh* Guess you're right"

He kissed her again.

"I'm still so horny" She moaned.

"Well with that I can help you" He said and kneeled in front of her.

He took her pants and panties off and began eating her out. She lay on the table and let him do all the work, her only action being holding his head with one hand. She had her eyes closed, and her mouth was slightly open just to let out little moans. She was rubbing his hair with her hand. She looked down at him and he was looking at her, as always.

"I'm gonna cum" She moaned softly.

She had to bite her pinky when she came, just so she didn't scream.

"That'll do for now" Tenten said.

Naruto stood up and kissed her. They already had dinner in the village, so now they just wanted to go to sleep. He carried her by the back of her knees and went to the bedroom. He dropped both of them to the bed. They both undressed.

"Come here" He said and hugged her waist. "Tomorrow I'll make it up for you, okay?"

"Okay" She said as she kissed him.

She turned around and put her face against the curve of his neck.

"Thanks for the nice day" She said.

He hugged her stronger. He closed his eyes and just listened to her breathing.

"I want a rematch sometime, alright?" She said.

"Alright"

"Good night"

"Good night"

They kissed and doze off to sleep, in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Alright, feels good to be back with this.**

 **As suggested by Narutofan8762, I'll go on with this story from the very beggining (It was actually a really good idea). That means that I'll be writing the two months in between their first time having sex and the first chapter. I'll see what I come up with later.**

 **Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Do You Think? Chapter 3.**_

Tenten was sleeping deeply. She was really tired from the day before. She woke up when she felt something wet and thick against her pussy. She looked down and saw Naruto's head between her legs. She dropped her head back and put her hands on the back of his head, rubbing his hair.

"Good morning" He said without stopping.

"Good morning" She moaned.

"Told you I was gonna make it up for you"

"A man of your word" She joked. "Thanks"

He went up to her and kissed her as he fingered her. His cock was softly rubbing against her inner thighs, making her to get even wetter.

"N-Naruto" She moaned.

Her pussy got tighter around his fingers.

"Gonna cum already?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Harder, please" She begged and he picked up his pace. "NARUTO!"

"Ugh, come here" He said as he got his cock inside of her, not letting her to come down from her orgasm.

"AHH!" She screamed with her back arched.

"You got me so horny when you screamed my name" He said as he grabbed her throat.

He kissed her. She grabbed him by the back of his hair and forced his head into her breasts.

"You're fucking me so good, Uzumaki"

He began kissing her neck as he fucked her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him as close as possible. She was getting close to an orgasm, and he felt it, so he got two fingers inside of her and then bit her nipple strongly.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she came.

Her orgasm was strong. So strong, in fact, that she literally fainted.

"Naru-" Was all Tenten could say before fainting.

Naruto pulled out of her and sat down between her legs.

"Well, this is awkward" He said to himself.

 _A couple of hours later:_

Tenten woke up again to an empty bed.

"What the hell happened?" She asked to herself while rubbing her forehead.

She looked down and saw that she had dry cum all over her stomach. She put her head back on the pillow and rolled over. She stood up a few minutes later and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there.

 _"He's such a gentleman, not even leaving a note"_

She rubbed her hair and went to the fridge.

 _"Nothing, I should probably buy some stuff"_

She looked out of the window and saw how cloudy and grey the sky was.

 _"Well, better go out and buy food before it starts raining"_

She dressed herself and put on a black hoodie, just in case it started raining while she was out.

 _In the village:_

Tenten was going back to her house, after buying some groceries. She decided she should look for Naruto and tell him how wrong what he did was. So she decided to go look for him on one of the places she knew she could find him: Icharaku Ramen.

"Hi, Teuchi-san" She said as she got to the stance.

"Oh hi, Tenten, what can I give to you?" The owner asked.

"I was looking for Naruto, actually. Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he had lunch here. He said he was gonna go to the Training Fields"

"Oh okay, thanks"

"No problem"

Tenten left the restaurant and headed straight for the fields.

 _At the Training Fields:_

She got to the fields and saw Naruto, shirtless, doing sparring with the air. She got really horny by the sight of him shirtless and sweaty.

 _"He's so hot..." She thought while biting her lower lip. "But he needs to learn manners"_

She went up to him.

"Hey" He said kicking the air.

"'Hey'? Is that all you got to say" She said angrily.

"What did you expect, a celebration?"

"You really are an asshole"

He stopped sparring. He began walking towards the tree he had left his clothes next to.

"No, don't walk away from me, Uzumaki" Tenten said angrily.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to apologize"

"For what?!"

"Fucking me into a sleep and then going away like nothing?!"

"What did you want?! A note?!"

"It would've been better than just cumming and leaving, you know?!"

He chuckled and kept walking. She threw a punch at him that he caught. He pinned her arm against her back and pressed her against the tree, with her back shown to him.

"Now..." Naruto whispered. "... will you try another move?"

Tenten grunted because of how strong his grip on her arm was. But he left one free arm, so she grabbed him by the back of his hair and hit his head against the tree, making him to let her go. She threw a kick to his face, but with the little awareness he had in that moment, he blocked the kick with his forearms. She ran towards him and threw a roundhouse kick to his side, but he grabbed her leg, swept her grounded leg and got on top of her.

"You don't learn, don't you?" He groaned in her ear, with his grip on her wrists.

She began struggling, but he had her gripped for good now. It began raining.

"P-put your shirt on" She said.

"Don't act like you don't like it" He taunted her.

"I don't mean it that way. You'll get sick"

He didn't realize it had started raining, he was really lost in the heat of the moment. But she was right. He stood up and put his shirt on. She stood up as well. He began walking towards his house.

"Hey, this might not be appropiate, but my place is closer, and it is raining strong" She said. "Come to my house until the storm ends, alright?"

"*sigh* Whatever" He said.

 _Back at Tenten's house:_

They both entered her house. He took of his jacket quickly and tossed it away. She gave him an angry look that he ignored and left the groceries on the table. She went to her bedroom. She took her clothes off until she had nothing but her black underwear and opened her closet. Before she could look inside, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She looked back at him and was about to take his hands off of her, but he began kissing her neck gently, causing her to practically melt under his touch. She turned her head around a little and began kissing him, while stroking his forearms. The kiss got more heated as their bodies got closer. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry" He whispered as they kissed. "I was such an idiot"

"You were" She said. "But you're my idiot"

He smiled and grabbed her by the back of her knees. He dropped her on the bed and got between her legs. He went back to kissing her. Her breasts were pressing against his chest, and her nipples were hard, and he could feel it even through her bra. He broke the kiss and took his shirt off. He took her panties off and got his head between her legs. He began eating her out.

"Yeah, just like that" She said, forcing his head stronger against her pussy.

He hugged her legs just to keep her closer. He began rubbing her clit vaguely with his teeth, something she loved.

"I'm gonna cum" Tenten announced.

She came, and forced his head stronger against her cunt as she did. He licked his lips and went up to her. She turned them around and took his pants off. His boxers didn't last long either, as soon after she was giving him a blowjob. She took his entire cock inside of her mouth. She took him out of her mouth, spat on her hand and spread it all over the surface of his cock.

"You like that?" Tenten asked looking up at him, still jacking him off.

He couldn't answer, his brain wasn't functioning well enough for him to talk. She took him inside of her mouth again and pushed his cock all the way to the back of her throat. He put his hands at the back of her head and held her in place.

"T-Tenten..." He moaned. "... just a bit more... I'm so close..."

She took him out of her mouth again and began sucking his balls, while jacking him off.

"AH FUCK!" He screamed as he came, covering her entire face with cum.

She closed her eyes and let him cum all over her face. Once he stopped cumming, she began cleaning the semen on her face with her fingers and sucking on them. When she finished, she went up to him, got on top of him and began kissing his neck.

"Let me *pant* catch some breath" Naruto said.

Tenten turned around and he hugged her waist. He began kissing the back of her neck, while holding her close to his body.

"You give amazing blowjobs" He whispered.

"You aren't bad at sucking my pussy, either"

She felt him smile against her nape.

"Think I've already rested enough" He said.

She got on top of him and got his cock inside of her. She began riding him, while using his chest as a support. He grabbed her ass and gave it a loud spank. She jumped a bit and smiled at it.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and buried her face in the crook his neck.

"I'm gonna cum" She announced.

"Try not to faint this time" He taunted her.

"Asshole"

He gave her one last strong thrust and she came, screaming loudly.

"Get on all fours for me, baby" He ordered.

She obeyed. She licked the palm of her hand and began stroking his cock. Once it wasa lubed well enough, he began going in slowly. She arched her back and opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't find the voice to do so. He grabbed her throat from behind.

"Naru-... Naruto" She moaned.

Every hint of strength her arms had and she was left with her face against the blankets. He untied her buns and pulled her up by her now loose hair.

"What happens? You can't take this?" Naruto teased her.

Tenten grabbed him by the back of his head and he leaned forward to kiss her, but she turned them around and got on top of him. She began kissing him while pressing his wrists to each side of his head. She began riding him while kissing him.

"T-Ten-... -Ten..." He moaned.

"What happens? You can't take this?" She teased him back.

"I'm gonna-... I'm gonna..."

She cut him by kissing him.

"Nngh... TENTEN!" He screamed as he came.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good" She moaned.

She began kissing him as he kept cumming.

"Seems like I win this time, huh?" She asked while grabbing his throat.

"I don't see this as a loss" He said.

He turned them around and put his face in the crook of her neck. He hugged her back and held her stronger against him.

"Wanna go out and hang around in the village?" She asked.

"Sure" He answered.

He raised his head and kissed her.

He stood up and put on his underwear and pants. He scratched his face and heard a rough sound.

"Do you have any shavers?" He asked.

"Behind the bathroom mirror" She said while stretching.

She began dressing herself while he was shaving. Minutes later, he came out of the bathroom while rubbing a towel against his face.

"Well, now that I look like a kid, I'll finish dressing and we'll go out" He said.

"But first, leave that towel back where it was" She said.

He went back to the bathroom.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

She went to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw two ANBUs standing there.

"Hello, Tenten-sama" One of them said while bowing.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We recieved word from Tsunade-sama that you and Naruto-sama are needed for a mission" The other ANBU said. "But we haven't found Naruto-sama yet"

"Well, stop looking" Naruto said coming out of the bathroom and adjusting his belt.

Even though they had masks, Naruto and Tenten still could feel their eyes opening wide.

"*clears throat* Y-your presence is needed at Tsunade-sama's office"

"Give me a minute" He said and went to finish dressing up.

He came back a few moments later now fully dressed, adjusting his head band.

 _At Tsunade's office:_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Tsunade said.

The two ANBUs and the couple came in her office. Tenten and Naruto sat down in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Alright, Baa-chan, what's the mission?" He asked.

 **A/N: Well, I'll leave it here.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**What Do You Think? Chapter 4.**_

"Alright, Baa-chan, what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"I hate it when you call me like that" Tsunade said rubbing her forehead. "Anyway, this mission is kinda different from what you're used to"

"What kind of mission is it?" Tenten asked.

"Rescue mission. A couple of days ago, a group of three ANBUs were sent after some Otogakure nins that were found here in cover, but managed to escape"

"And what does that have to do with us?" He asked.

"Two of three of those ANBUs, they're missing, and we need to get them back. And that's when you come into play: seeing the success of your previous missions, you're the perfect team for this mission. The ANBU that did make it to here gave us some information that you'll use to find the missing ones"

Naruto and Tenten looked at each other with a smile, a very confident smile.

"We need you in the gates of the village tomorrow at 7:00 am. We'll give you the information there. And please don't be late" The Hokage said, looking at Naruto in the last part.

They stood up, bowed and left the office.

 _In Tenten's house:_

After being given their mission, looking for a sleeping bag in Naruto's apartment and spending the afternoon hanging around in the village, the secret couple got to Tenten's house.

"Well, seems like we have plans for tomorrow" She said. "And we gotta go to sleep early"

"Yup" He said.

She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and began kissing her. He sat her on the kitchen table and kept on kissing her. She took his jacket off and tossed it away. He began running one of his hands up and down through the side of one of her legs. He broke the kiss and put his mouth to her neck, kissing and then biting on it, leaving little marks. She dropped her head back and just relaxed, loving the feeling of his lips against her skin. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and held him closer to her. She put her hands at the back of his head and began to untie his head band. Once she got it off, she took hers as well and left both of them on the table. She took his shirt by the hem of it and took it off quickly. His cock was really hard and throbbing inside of his pants, and it was roughly pressing against her inner thigh.

"Do you feel it?" He whispered. "See what you do to me"

He got his hand inside of her pants and began rubbing her through her panties. She was wet, really wet.

"And that's what you do to me" She moaned.

"We can fix that" He said and took his pants off, while she took hers off.

They both took their underwear off, and then she took her shirt and bra off. He began slowly rubbing his cock against her labia, while kissing her.

"Mmm fuck... that feels great..." Tenten moaned. "Now I hate to ruin the fun... a bit stronger... yeah like that... but if we wanna go to sleep early, you better fuck me right now"

Naruto smiled and got his entire cock inside of her in one thrust. She arched her back and sunk her nails in the skin of his shoulders in the second he got inside of her.

"Like that?" He asked while holding her throat.

"Perfect"

He took one of her nipples inside of his mouth and began sucking on it, sometimes biting on it.

"N-Naru-... mmm... Naruto" She moaned. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Bite here if you need to scream" He said tapping his shoulder.

She bit his shoulder as she came, leaving a big mark on it. He turned her around and bent her over the table.

"If I only get to fuck you once, then I'll make it count" He groaned in her ear.

He pulled out of her and immediately entered her ass, seeing as his cock was already lubed with her cum.

"N-Naruto... go in... further, please" She begged.

He went as far as he could go, earning a positive response out of her. He grabbed her by her throat.

"I could do this all night long, but sadly we don't have enough time" He groaned in her ear and bit her earlobe.

He pinned her arms behind her back and held her in place, while she was just having the time of her life.

"Tenten..." He groaned. "... I'm gonna cum..."

"Yeah?" She pulled him down for a kiss.

He came inside of her, with his face against her nape, groaning loudly. They were both resting, enjoying each other's warmth. She pulled him down for another heated kiss.

"*groan* We gotta go to sleep" Naruto said after some minutes of kissing.

Tenten sighed and took his cock out of her. They went to the bedroom and lay in bed, in a spoon position.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"What?" He mumbled with his face against the back of her neck, with a tired voice.

"We won't let this get in the middle of the mission, alright?"

"*yawn* Sure"

"We still are partners, alright? When we're out there, nothing of this exists"

"And what is 'this'? We aren't a couple. We're just friends" He said with a somewhat cold tone.

"I guess"

He brought her closer to him and nuzzled her nape. She turned her head around a bit and kissed him. She broke the kiss and felt him immediately falling asleep. She looked back at him, sighed and closed her eyes.

 _Next morning:_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Tenten woke up to the deafening sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and turned around until she was facing Naruto. She gave him a kiss. She kissed him for a couple of seconds until she felt him kissing back. He hugged her waist and brought her closer to him. He broke the kiss and put his face against her neck. He groaned loudly.

"Good morning" He said.

"Good morning" She said. "*yawn* Wanna have some breakfast?"

"Mhmm"

She took his head out of her neck and stood up. She stretched and went to the kitchen. She looked inside of the fride, took out a couple of eggs and closed it. She then put some coffee to make while she was cooking the eggs. She heard him coming out of the bedroom but didn't turn around. He went up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. She tried to stay as still and indifferent as possible, as she was still mad at him for his attitude from the previous night.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Mhmm" She answered coldly.

"You sure? Listen, you can tell me if anything is wrong"

"Why should I? We're just friends after all"

"Ten-"

"Oh look, the coffee is ready"

She filled two mugs and filled them with coffee and then put the scramble eggs on two plates. She sat down in the chair opposite to his and began having breakfast in silence.

 _Half an hour later:_

Naruto and Tenten arrived at the village's gates. Tsunade and a couple of ANBUs were already there.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama" The couple said as they bowed.

"Hello. So, here's the coordinates of the place where those ANBUs were captured, from then on, you'll have to do the detective work yourselves, as that's all the information we have" Tsunade said as she handed them a seal.

Tenten recieved the seal and put it on her belt

"Okay, what are you waiting for? Get moving!"

"Hai!" They said and jumped out of the village.

 _Hours later:_

Naruto and Tenten had been jumping and running towards the coordinates for hours, and it was now close to midnight. He stopped and she did as well.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"I'm taking a rest, what do you think I'm doing?" He said just as angry. "We've been running around all day, let's settle camp for tonight and we'll go on tomorrow"

"And we still have one more day worth of running, so if we wanna get there as soon as possible, then there's no time to rest"

"And what if we encounter a fight when we get there? We can't fight while our eyes are closing from sleepness"

"*sigh* Guess you're right" She said rolling her eyes.

He dropped his sleeping bag to the floor.

"Didn't you bring your own sleeping bag?" He asked.

She took a seal out of her pouch, unrolled it and a sleeping bag came out. He went into the woods to look for some branches to start a fire. He came back a few minutes later with a lot of them and dropped them on the floor. He rubbed two rocks together until they made a spark and the branches lit on fire. He sat besides it and she sat opposite of him.

"Listen, if you don't wanna talk about your problems, it's fine by me, but don't act like a bitch when something bothers you" Naruto said.

"How did you just call me?" Tenten asked angrily and stood up.

"I called you a bitch" He said and stoop up as well.

"Say that again! I dare you!" She screamed and began walking towards him.

"You're a huge bitch!" He screamed really turned on: he didn't know why, but she being angry really made him horny.

She was about to punch him, but he caught her fist, pinned it behind her back and kissed her. She was trying to break the kiss, but he wouldn't let her escape. He pinned her free arm against her back and grabbed her by the back of her hair. He pulled her back and began kissing her neck.

"Just in case I wasn't clear enough, I called you a bitch" He groaned in her ear.

"F-fuck you" She moaned.

She was struggling a lot to get free of his grip, but then realized her legs were free. So she locked the back of one of his knees with one leg and pushed him forward. He fell to the ground, she being on top. During the fall, she was able to set her hands free. She put each of his hands at each side of his head and held him in place.

"Who's the bitch now, huh?" She whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe strongly.

He was as angry as he was turned on, but he wasn't letting her be on top. So he wrapped his legs behind hers and, using the leverage, turned them around again, now taking care of every part of her body she could use to escape. He kissed her and she bit his lip strongly, almost drawing blood, but he kept on kissing her. He almost ripped her outfit open, but controled himself and just took it off. He went to take out his pants, starting with his belt, but as his hands were shaking due to the adrenaline he felt, he couldn't take it off fast enough.

"Ugh, you're too slow" She said and took his pants off herself.

He took of his shirt and his boxers. Meanwhile, she took her panties and bra off. He got inside of her in one thrust. Her eyes crossed, her toes curled and her mouth opened wide.

"I'll stop if you can't take this" He teased her while grabbing her throat.

"Go on, you asshole" She said and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his cock inside of her further.

He kissed her. She pulled him back by the back of his hair and began kissing his neck. She got tighter around his cock, and cursed her luck as she knew he'd tease her.

"Oh, look at you, we've been fucking for like ten minutes and you're gonna cum already"

She grabbed his chin and he thought she'd kiss him, but she slapped him in stead. He laughed and she slapped him again.

"It's that the best you got?" Naruto asked.

Tenten slapped him once again. He kissed her and bit her lip hard, a bit of a revenge.

"N-Naruto... AHHH!" She screamed as she came, echoing through the woods. "DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"

He picked up his pace and she sunk her nails on the skin of his back. She pulled him down for a kiss and got her tongue inside of his mouth. Her breasts were pressing against his chest, while his hands were on her big butt.

"Tenten..." He moaned. "... I'm gonna cum"

"Already? I'm so dissapointed in YOU!" She screamed the last part as he came inside of her.

He stopped to catch some breath with his face against the crook of her neck.

"Tired already? I thought you'd be able to keep up" She taunted him.

He grabbed her by the back of her hair and began making out with her. He pulled out of her only to get inside of her anus in the next second. He began thrusting relentlessly inside of her, their skins making sounds as they collided. He put one of her breasts inside of his mouth and bit on her nipple, causing her to scratch his entire back. She put her hands at the back of his head and held him in place against her breasts. He turned her around and she got on her hands and knees. He undid her buns and pulled her up by her hair.

"So rough... I like it" She moaned.

"Wanna see rough?" He asked and grabbed her throat.

"Is that all?" She asked with a low voice.

He spanked her and picked up his pace.

"Still not enough, fuck face"

"Fuck face, huh?" He spanked her again.

"Didn't you hear me?" She said as she grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Your annoying bitch voice doesn't let me focus" He groaned.

"Don't act like you don't love hearing my 'bitch voice' screaming your name"

"You know what else I love?" He asked.

"What?"

"Watching your pretty face covered in my cum" He said and pulled out.

She lay down and began sucking his cock. She felt his balls getting tight, so she took him out of her mouth and let him jack off, while she just cupped her breasts with her hand and fingered herself. She let go her breasts and bit her pinky, as she was close to cumming. He loved how kinky she looked.

"Would you just cum, Uzumaki? I swear I can't wait anymore"

"AH FUCK!" He screamed as he came.

She came as her face was getting covered in cum. She gave his cock a couple of strokes just so she could force all of his cum out of it.

"Delicious" She said as she licked her lips clean from his cum.

He collapsed next to her on the floor. He grabbed his sleeping bag and got inside of it. She stood up and grabbed her sleeping bag. She dropped it next to his and got inside of it. He was staring at the night sky with his hands behind his head, as he always did during their missions. So she got closer to him and put her head on his chest. She looked up at him a few minutes later and saw that he had fallen asleep. So she cuddled against him closer and fell asleep as well.

 _The next morning:_

Naruto woke up at around 7:00 am and saw that Tenten was sleeping against his chest. He sighed and shook her a bit to wake her up. Her only response was to groan and put her face against his chest.

"*groan* Good morning, fuck face" She said after a couple of minutes.

He hugged her waist and put his face against her hair, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Good morning" He said. "Wake up and snuff, we're going on in ten minutes"

"*yawn* Sure"

 _Ten minutes later:_

"Listen, about last night..." She began.

He didn't want to talk, he just turned around and began jumping from tree to tree. She sighed and caught up with him.

 _Hours later, close to midnight:_

After running and jumping all day long, Naruto and Tenten had arrived at the coordinates. When they got there, the sight that they got wasn't pretty: the grass was covered in blood, there were several corps wearing Otogakure headbands, blood soaked kunais and shurikens were sunk on the tree trunks.

"Hmm, seems like they fought back" She said after several seconds in silence.

"But they got caught anyway" He said.

She rolled her eyes and began looking around for clues. He kneeled next to a corpse and began looking around on his outfit for anything that could be useful. He felt something sinking on his neck, so he took it out and saw a senbon with a purple liquid on the tip.

"Tenten..." He said barely able to stay conscious. "... run"

She looked at him and caught a senbon that was coming on her direction. She began jumping from tree to tree, looking back one second only to see a lot of Otogakure ninjas coming out of the woods.

 _"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll get help" She thought._

 **A/N: Okay, I'll leave it here.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**What Do You Think? Chapter 5.**_

Naruto woke up only to not be able to see anything. He had a bag covering his head. He clenched his fists and couldn't lift his arms, because they were tied to a chair. He began struggling to get free from the chair, but to no use. If only the seal on the Kyuubi was as strong as it was... A few years before, Tsunade and all of the head members of the Konoha clans agreed that the Kyuubi should only be released under extreme circumstances, like Konoha being under attack. So they developed a special seal, that took years to make, that would only release the Kyuubi if all of the head members of the clans transfered some of their chakra into Naruto's stomach seal.

So basically he was screwed. He heard a door being opened. He felt the bag being lifted from behind, only to get his eyes covered by a blindfold. He heard footsteps, and they stopped in front of him. He got punched in the stomach. He bent over but not for long, as his face got lifted and he got punched on it. His hands became tight fists, as he was really angry. He spat some blood on the floor. He smiled and got punched again. He felt the taste of his warm blood in his mouth, and that only increased his anger even more. He heard a metallic sound, and soon after he felt a pipe hitting and breaking one of his ribs, making him to let out a loud scream.

"*cough* Can't even feel it" He said and got punched in the face again.

He got hit in the face with the pipe, making one of his teeth to fly off his mouth. Whoever had the pipe walked behind him and began choking him with it, and at the same time he was being punched in the stomach. Apparently there was another person in that room.

 _Back at Konoha:_

Tenten had been running towards the village like crazy for the past day. When she arrived to the gates of it, she passed out and fell to the ground.

 _Hours later, at the Konoha Hospital:_

Tenten woke up on a hospital bed, and almost stood up, but the extreme tireness and soreness on her legs wouldn't allow her to do so. A few minutes later, Tsunade entered the room.

"Hello, Hokage-sama" She said.

"Hello, Tenten. Now I know you just woke up and you might be confu-"

"Where's Naruto?!"

"That's what I wanted to know"

"Last thing I remember is... we were in the woods... there were corpses everywhere... he got poisoned... I escaped... I could've stayed back and fight... but I ran away" She looked down and tears fell from her face.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up for this, alright? There was nothing you could've done to save him, you were outnumbered. If anything, I'm glad you managed to escape"

She sadly smiled at the Hokage.

"Alright, I better set up a team to search for Naruto"

Tsunade got out of the room and Tenten immediately broke into tears.

 _Back with Naruto:_

Naruto had his head inside a barrel full of water, with his head being forced in it by two people. He had his hands tied up behind his back, so there was nothing he could've done to escape. After several minutes of his head going in and out of that barrel, he got dropped to the floor and he began getting kicked all over his body. He was as angry as he was in pain, but no matter how much anger he had, there was nothing he could've done to stop the beating. After what felt like hours of intense and non-stop beating, he got lifted by his arms and got taken to the chair and got tied up to it once again. That was the first rest he could get after several hours of torture. He puked to his side and tilted his head back.

 _A week later:_

Naruto had wounds all over his body, he was much thiner due to the fact that his two meals a day were a peace of stale bread and a glass of water. His hands were always fists, his teeth were always clenched, he was always angry. But even with all that was happening to him, even with the fact that in the past week he didn't hear any voice besides his inner one, even when he was in the most pain in his entire life, he couldn't stop thinking about Tenten.

 _"I just want to go back home... let her know that I'm alive... I don't want her to worry anymore" He thought with tears soaking the blindfold. "I was such an idiot... I shouldn't have been so insensitive with her... I should've told her that she's not only my friend... that I... I-"_

He was interrupted by a fist hitting his face. He spat some blood on the floor. He knew that for the seventh day in a row, Hell was waiting for him.

 _Back at Konoha:_

Tenten was crying on her couch, with her face against one of the pillows. She practically didn't leave her couch in the past week, only standing up to eat or go to the bathroom. She missed him, she really did, and the mere thought of his death caused her a big depression. The coffee table in front of her couch had empty food wrappers, cans and bottles of various alcoholic drinks and razor blades with dry blood on them.

"Naruto... Naruto... I miss you" She cried drunkly.

 _Back with Naruto:_

 _"All I want..."_

 _Punch_

 _"... is for her to know..."_

 _Punch_

 _"... that I..."_

He recieved one final punch that knocked him out, cutting his thoughts off.

 _Another week later:_

Tenten was still on her couch, asleep, hugging a pillow.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

She woke up and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw two ANBUs standing there.

"*yawn* Yeah, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Tenten-sama, we think we found Naruto" One of them said. "We sent a small group led by Kiba-sama to the spot where he was captured, and they followed Akamaru all the way to where he thinks Naruto-sama is being held. We will send a larger group of ANBUs in case there's a battle. We just wanted to let you know"

Tenten cleaned the tears on her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'll go" She said firmly. "It's only fair if I help beat his kidnappers"

Both ANBUs looked at each other and nodded. She went to her bedroom, dressed herself with her battle outfit and followed them out of her house.

 _Another week later:_

Naruto was asleep, after he got his first break after almost 4 hours of non-stop beating. He didn't get much breaks, but when he did, he took them. He wasn't even angry anymore, he was just tired, he wanted for it to stop.

After being asleep for an hour or so, he got waken up by a punch on his stomach.

 _"I can't take this anymore... I can't..."_

He heard a loud explosion sound. Then he heard screams, grunts, footsteps and, after what seemed like an hour, those noises stopped. He felt his hands being untied and the blindfold being taken out of his eyes. He got blinded by the sudden sunlight, but when his vision cleared, he saw Tenten's beautiful and smiling face. He fell to his knees and hugged her. They both began crying.

"Tenten..." He cried. "... I missed you"

She hugged him stronger. He fainted and she caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"He needs medical attention as soon as possible, we gotta hurry" She said firmly.

 _Days later, at the Konoha Hospital:_

Tenten was asleep in a chair next to Naruto's bed, with her head next to his pillow. She was grabbing his hand. She woke up when she felt him tightening his grip on her hand. He had his eyes half opened and that same cocky smile that she had hated for years, but she now was relieved to see. She began crying with joy.

"Naruto..." She cried. "... I'm so happy you're good"

He stroked her cheek and wiped out her tears.

"You better tell someone that I woke up" He said.

She nodded and went out of his room to call a doctor.

 _Two days later:_

A doctor was in Naruto's room, giving him a phisycal exam. After some minutes, he was done with it.

"Would you look at this?" The doctor said. "In a few days you've done a full recovery from what it'd take a normal person recover from in weeks. You're now good to go to your house"

"I've always healed fast" Naruto said and stood up from the bed. "Thanks, doc" He said as they shook hands.

"No problem" The doctor said and exited the room.

Seconds later, Tenten came into the room with some clothes. She left it on a chair and went up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Looks like you're all good now" She said and kissed him.

He hugged her waist and kept on kissing her. He broke the kiss seconds later and began dressing himself. When he took off his medical robe, she could see all of the wounds on his body, and made her feel really bad. He put on his boxers and pants, then his shirt and finally his head band. He went up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for being with me when I was in a coma" He whispered and kissed her.

"It was the least I could do for you" She said as they kissed.

 _Back at her house:_

They entered her house and began kissing, softly. He took her to the table and sat her on it. He took her blouse off and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She grabbed his belt and was about to take it off, but he grabbed her hands and looked at her cut wrists. He looked at her teary eyes and hugged her.

"Shhh... I'm here now... don't worry" He calmed her.

"I was so weak... if only I would've stayed back and fight... none of this would've happened..." She cried.

"Or we would've got caught and we would be dead" He said. "Look at me"

She wouldn't take her face out of his chest, so he grabbed her chin and made him to look at him.

"You did the right thing by escaping, you didn't do anything wrong"

He kissed her and took her bra off. He began kissing her neck while caressing one of her breasts. She took his shirt off and tossed it away. She took his pants off and then his boxers. He began rubbing his cock against her labia, really slow and soft.

"N-Naruto..." She moaned. "... I missed you so much"

He kissed her and got inside of her in one slow and long thrust. He began thrusting very slowly inside of her. He took one of her nipples inside of his mouth and began sucking on it. She lay on the table and wrapped her legs around his lower back, as he was grabbing her legs and thrusting.

"Naruto... Naruto..." She moaned with her eyes half opened.. "... faster, please..."

He picked up his pace. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She got tighter around his cock, and he smiled at it. So he put two fingers inside of her as he kept fucking her. She came and arched her back. She took his fingers out of her and put them inside of her mouth.

"You look so hot..." Naruto moaned.

Tenten smiled with his fingers still in her mouth and brought him closer to her. He kept fucking her for some minutes until he felt his own orgasm kicking in.

"T-Tenten... I'm gonna cum" He groaned.

She began kissing him to prevent him from screaming. He came and groaned hard inside of her mouth. He stopped a bit to catch some breath. She looked down and saw his cum dripping out of her. She took him out of her and kneeled in front of him. She began sucking his cock clean from the mixture of their cums, finding the taste of the mix very delicious. She stood up and he turned her around. She bent over the table and looked at him with a smile, lightly licking her lips. She pat one of her buttocks, inviting him. He put the tip of his cock inside of her anus and went in slowly. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him.

"You like that?" He whispered in her ear and smiled.

She smiled as well and held him closer against her ear, loving the feeling of his hot breath against her ear.

"Fuck, you make me so horny" She moaned.

He bit the back of her ear. She rubbed his strong arms and sunk her nails deep in the skin of them. She was close to an orgasm, so she began rubbing her pussy with two fingers and hehe began rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"NARUTO!" She screamed as she came.

She pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"When you cum..." She started. "... I want you to do it all over my ass"

"I don't think I have enough cum left" He joked and spanked her.

Tenten giggled and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He began kissing and biting her neck while she held him tighter against it. After some minutes, he pulled out of her and began jacking off. She looked back at him and smiled sensually. He came all over her ass, covering almost all of it, while she just looked back and enjoyed the hotness of it against her skin. After he finished cumming, she began spreading his cum all around her ass, while he just kissed her. When she finished, he grabbed her by the back of her knees and took her to the bedroom. He dropped both of them on it and covered them with a blanket. He brought her closer to him and put his face against her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Tomorrow I'll help you clean up the place, okay?" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded and kissed him.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

"Nah, I just constantly fuck with someone I find disgusting" He joked.

"That's not what I meant, asshole" She said looking up at him. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you a lot, you're one of the best people I've ever met" He said and held her closer to him. "You know I do... *yawn*... you know I really like you..."

She looked back at him and saw that he had fallen asleep. But she wasn't mad at him: all those days at the Hospital, in a hard bed, being on a real bed after so long must've felt like heaven.

"Good night, then" She said and closed her eyes.

 **A/N: Alright, alright, I know I'm focusing too much on this story and that I should go back to You Saved Me. I will, eventually... I'll go back to write it after this is posted, so keep an eye open for that.**

 **Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**What Do You Think? Chapter 5.**_

Naruto was in bed, with Tenten sleeping with her face against his chest. He looked at her and felt a knob forming in his stomach. He then took his gaze out of her and stared at the ceiling.

 _"Why can't I say it?" He thought._

She woke up but he didn't notice, so she just looked up at him with a smile and waited for him to realize. She let out a sigh and he looked down at her.

"Oh hey, good morning" He said and kissed her.

"Good morning, Uzumaki" She gave him a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're back, Naruto"

That knob got tighter.

 _"Why can't I say it? How I feel about her"_

She got up a bit and kissed him, with her breasts pressing against his chest. He smiled as they kissed and turned them around. He began kissing her neck and then went down her body, kissing his way to her pussy. He started to eat her out. She put one hand at the back of his head and had one of her fingers inside of her mouth. He looked up at her and saw her face: she had her eyes half closed, her mouth half opened and her teeth were lightly biting on her finger.

"Why did you stop?" She asked with her breathing accelerated.

He realized he had stopped and went back to eating her out.

"N-Naruto... Naruto... I missed this... so much" She moaned.

 _"What's the point then?"_

Tenten pulled him up by his hair and looked at Naruto's handsome face. She smiled at him and let go his hair.

 _"What's the point of feeling how I feel, if I can't tell her?"_

"Naruto... I'm gonna cum" She moaned and forced him into eating her stronger. "Nngh... NARUTO!"

 _"I've caused her so much pain..."_

She was panting with her head tilted back, stroking his hair. He went up to her and kissed her deeply. She took his cock and stroked it a few times, then putting it at her entrance. He went in slowly and she scratched his back when he got inside of her. She kissed him and bit his lower lip with a smile. He began thrusting inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and forced the entirety of his cock inside of her.

"This feels so good" She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

 _"All the pain I've caused her... and she still thinks that she's only my friend..."_

"C'mon, Uzumaki... you know you can fuck me stronger than that..." Tenten challenged him and he picked up his pace.

 _"I'm such a coward..."_

"N-Naruto..."

 _"... such a coward..."_

"... I'm gonna..."

 _"All that has happened..."_

"NARUTO!"

 _"... all that we've been through..."_

"*pant* *pant* *pant* Way to go, Uzumaki" She said as she kissed him.

 _"... and I still can't say it..."_

"Now is your turn to cum" She whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe with a smile.

He began thrusting inside of her once again. She turned them around and began riding him, while he took a hold of her ass. He had his head tilted back and just let her do all the work, as he wasn't fully ready to put that much energy into fucking her yet.

"T-Tenten..." He moaned. "I'm gonna cum... so hard"

"Yeah?" And she began riding him harder.

 _"No... I think I see it now..."_

He came inside of her with a loud groan, as she moaned in pure pleasure.

 _"... why I can't say it..."_

She pulled him out of her and put her head on his chest once again.

 _"... because I'm afraid..."_

"Naruto?" Tenten asked.

 _"... my biggest fear..."_

"Are you okay?"

 _"... her rejection..."_

She clicked her fingers in front of his face and he woke up from his trance.

"Sorry... you were sayin'?" Naruto asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm okay..."

"I can tell you're lying"

 _"Tell her"_

"You can tell me if something's wrong" She said as she hugged him closer to her.

"There's... nothing wrong" _"Tell her"_

She still didn't believe him, but she didn't want to annoy him either. So she just turned around and he hugged her waist. He nuzzled the back of her ear.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?"

 _"I'm not ready..."_

"What happens?"

"W-wanna go to Icharaku to have some ramen for lunch?"

"Oh... sure"

He mentally slapped himself. She turned her head around a bit and kissed him while holding one of the hands he had wrapped around her waist. She broke the kiss and was about to stand up, but he held her waist and put his mouth to the back of her neck.

 _"Even if she rejects me..."_

She looked back at him with a warm smile.

 _"... I still can't help it..."_

She turned around and kissed him again, this time being a much warmer and more passionate kiss.

 _"... because it makes me feel good..."_

She broke the kiss and this time did stand up.

 _"... gives me a purpose..."_

She went to her closet and grabbed some clothes. She put on a pair of pink panties and a matching bra. She then put on her normal outfit and went up to him. She took his hand and took him out of the bed. He then dressed himself.

 _"... something to live for... something to fight for..."_

They went to the living room and were about to go out, but he took her by the back of her knees and began kissing her, while taking her to the table.

 _"... and even if she doesn't feel the way I do..."_

Tenten grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him. She lay on the table and put his head on her cleavage.

 _"... she still likes doing this..."_

She wrapped her legs around his back and brought him closer to her.

 _"... and that's enough for me..."_

She locked her hands against the back of his head and just held him there. She had a wide smile and a little blush across her face.

"Naruto... a bit stronger, please"

He bit the side of one of her breasts and she grabbed a fistful of his hair when he did it. She took his head out of her breasts and kissed him. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth, letting her tongue in. She broke the kiss and he leaned forward to keep kissing her, but she backed away once again.

"Listen, I'd happily stay in all day long and have you fucking me senseless, but I'm hungry" She said with their lips barely touching. "So let's go have some lunch and then we come back, how does that sound?"

He groaned and kissed her again. She stood up and they got out of her house.

 _After lunch, back to her house:_

After Naruto and Tenten had finished having lunch, they immediately went back to her house. As soon as they got in, he grabbed her by the back of her knees and pinned her against the fridge. They began making out very hard. His hard cock was pressing against her inner thigh. He broke the kiss just to instantly start kissing her neck. She pulled him up and kissed him again.

 _"This feels good..."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him stronger. She took the zipper of his jacket and tossed it off into the living room. He took a hold of one of her clothed breasts as they kissed.

 _"... makes me calm..."_

He took his shirt off as well as hers seconds later. She smiled and took her bra off herself.

 _"... I don't feel angry..."_

He took his pants off and was left with only his boxers. He couldn't wait until she took hers off, so he grabbed them and tossed them into the living room. They took their underwear off and he got inside of her in one thrust. He began thrusting inside of her while their foreheads were touching. She was hugging his neck and had her legs barely wrapped around his lower back. He took her to the table and lay her there. She put her legs over his shoulders just so he could go in easier.

"You really know how to fuck me, Uzumaki" Tenten moaned.

She had her hands cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, while he had his on her wide hips.

"I'm gonna..." She moaned. "NARUTO!"

He stood her up and put her right leg over his shoulder and went back to fucking her. She was holding herself with one hand on the table and the other on the back of his neck. He was holding her leg against her shoulder and used his other hand to cup one of her breasts. She pulled him down for a kiss and bit his lower lip when he squeezed one of her breasts. He smiled with his lip still being bitten. He broke the kiss and ran his tongue all the way through the side of her neck.

"Naruto" Tenten moaned. "Cum inside of me... please"

"Don't gotta ask twice"

He lay her on the table and put her legs over his shoulders once again. He went all the way inside of her and came. She arched her back with a wide smile as he had his orgasm. She pulled him down for a kiss and he pulled out of her. He took her by the back of her knees and took her to the bedroom. He lay both of them on it. He had one of his hands behind his head and his other one hugging her waist. She used his chest as a pillow and locked her legs with his.

"I swear *yawn* this gets better each time" She said and cuddled against him closer.

Naruto was staring at the ceiling, just deep lost in his thoughts, all of them occupied by her.

"You okay?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah... I'm just... tired, I guess"

She turned around and he hugged her waist with both hands.

"You always leave me tired" He whispered with his lips barely brushing against the back of her neck, making her to lightly shiver.

"You aren't bad either"

She felt him smiling against her nape and smiled as well.

 _"I just wish..."_

She covered themselves with blankets.

 _"... I wish I wasn't a coward..."_

"You're definitely not okay, Uzumaki" She turned around. "You can tell me"

"I don't know... I just feel that it's been years since we last did this... they did things to me..." He lied. _"You know that's not true, idiot"_

He looked down and she stroked his hair with both hands. She looked down at his body and saw everything closely: bruises, hits, scars, burnt marks... it was a heartbreaking sight. But he knew that wasn't the truth, even though that was a horrible experience, even though he was still in pain, he couldn't help but to feel like he was lying to her.

"Do you need help? I mean, we could go to a psychologist or something" She suggested. "Get you some help"

"You're all the help I need" Naruto said and nuzzled her neck, making her to smile. _"C'mon, do it... tell her"_

Tenten grabbed him by his chin and kissed him.

"Thank you... for everything" He said.

"The least I can do... it was all my fault after all"

He looked up at her and stared deep into her eyes.

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that" Naruto said.

"But... it was my fault"

"You're the only reason why I am alive right now"

"Anyone could've searched for us"

"That's not what I meant..." He started. "... thinking about you... about coming back to you... it was the only thing that kept me alive and sane... I just wanted you to know that I was alive... and when I came back and saw your house like this... all those cuts on your wrists... I couldn't help it: I felt guilty"

Her eyes got teary, as well as his.

"B-but why? Aren't we just friends?" Tenten asked as she was sobbing.

 _"Wish I didn't say that"_ "But I care about my friends" _"Really smooth, you asshole"_

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up" She said and kissed him deeply.

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"You're still crying" She said and wiped out a tear from his eye with her thumb.

He grabbed her hand and held it stronger against his face, not wanting to let her go.

 _"I love her..." His eyes began feeling heavy. "... but I can't say it..."_

"I'll let you sleep" She said and kissed him.

 _"I love her..."_

He finally fell asleep, with his loved one wrapped around his strong arms.

 **A/N: Umm, hi.**

 **Okay, I know it's been forever, but let me explain myself: I don't know what I wanna do with this fic. I don't know whether this is the ending of it or if I'll go on. Granted, the last 200 words of this chapter took me longer to write than the rest of the chapter.**

 **So let's say this is the end... for now.**

 **I'll see what I can come up with, and also, keep an eye open for a new one shot and, more importantly, the ending to You Saved Me.**


End file.
